Baby Peralta
by RachelKatie14
Summary: After finally giving into Jake Peralta and his romantic stylez feelings. Both Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta have had a stable relationship together for a year. When a suprise comes along the way, causing Amy to think abou her future and Jake to grow up a little bit. Baby-fic. Rated-T just incase, Enjoy. Not fond of the tittle. Hoping to change it soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Santiago, we need milk!" I heard Peralta shout across the room.

"Thanks Jake you could have told me at home." I told him.

"I know but I just want everyone to know that were living together."

Yep you heard that right. After having at least 6 months to think about what he said to me (about being together romantic stylez) I realized that I wanted that to. So a week later I broke up with Teddy feeding him some crap about wanting different things. Giving me a couple of months of planning what I wanted to say to Jake, unfortunately my plan didn't work out. I couldn't help it!

It was the day that Jake returned back to the PD, as soon as he walked into the room we locked eyes and before I knew it i was running into his arms. As soon as I was in his arms I couldn't help myself i was drawn to his lips. So my first kiss with Jake Peralta was in front of the entire work force of the NYPD including a couple on convicts and Captain Holt. That's when i started to blush. But I'm sure i saw a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

><p>That was a year ago. A year full of fights, laughter, sex and love of course. I know he loves me and I love him. It's the perfect relationship for me. I wouldn't change it for the world. Of course Jake is still a little immature, but i didn't really think he would grow up to much.<p>

"Well everyone knows that were together." I told him.

"What about the milk?"

"Who finishes first?"

"We finish at the same time."

"Okay so we can go food shopping tonight."

"Okay babe." Jake told me before kissing me on the cheek and starting his work on the new case we had been given.

* * *

><p>After a day's work Jake and I returned home from work and the grocery shop. We lived in an apartment a few blocks away from the PD, you see Jake didn't want to live in my apartment because it was to old looking (his words) and I didn't want to live in his because it was way too small. So we brought a new place. Of course i had to get rid of most of my dolls and Jake got rid of his massage chairs. He kept the biggest one. The place was a great buy, a two bedroom apartment in a nice apartment building away from any drug dealers or danger.<p>

"I'll get diner on." I told him as we put the shopping away.

"No we can order some food; come watch crappy TV shows with me." Jake moaned as he pulled me towards his massage chair, he sat down first before pulling me onto his lap. Curling into him I watched CSI whilst he started to play with my hair.

"I love you." Jake whispered into my ear filling the silence that had spread through the apartment.

"I love you to." I whispered back kissing him, instantly feeling him kissing me back. Resulting in one of many make-out sessions that we've had in this chair. As the make-out session got more interment, Jake picked me up before carrying me into our bedroom. Where we ended our day, after an hour of love making.

* * *

><p>I love Jake Peralta, I know that for sure.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>What did you think please let me know what you think! Thanks to Lil' Ass Kicker (Or Ciara) for being my beta Reader and for or the help.<strong>

**I'll hopefully update soon depends on the feed back.**

**RachelKatie14 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, sorry about the late update, life got in the way. **

**Thanks to Lil' Ass Kicker for being my Beta.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Amy's POV:<p>

A week later I was awoken by someone calling my name.

"Ammmy…" They placed their hand on my shoulder.

"Amy….Amie's." They started to shake me, opening my eyes a little I looked at the clock. 7:00 am. Shit, I'm late getting up that's not like me, I like to keep to a schedule I wake up at 6:30 am giving me just enough time to get ready for work.

"Come on babe, you need to get up I know you don't want to be late. For heaven's sake the captain might tell you off." Jake told me with a hint of sarcasm as he handed me a cup of coffee. Ewe, that stinks I can suddenly feel something crawling up the back of my throat. Jumping out of the bed I pushed Jake a side and ran to the bathroom.

"Amy are you okay?" I heard Jake question as he opened the bathroom and raced to my side pulling hair back and rubbing the bottom of my back. I just nodded my head, it was the best I could do right now.

"Are you sure you should be going to work?" Jake asked once I stood up from the toilet and went to brush my teeth.

"Yeah, I need to do the paper work from yesterday's case." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jake." I told him placing a kiss on his cheek before going to walk back into our bedroom. Before I could reach the door Jake grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, once I slammed into his chest he bent down a place a kiss on my lips, wrapping my arms around his neck I deepened the kiss. We stood there for a while just kissing until I pulled away. Checking the time it was 7:15 am. _Shit. _Placing another kiss on his cheek I ran straight into our room to get dressed.

J&A

Its lunch time and I'm still not feeling that great. Every time I smell coffee I feel sick, even if I smell food I feel like I'm going to throw up. _This isn't me I never get sick_. Finishing my last police report I looked at the date. 8th February 2016. Wait. No. that's not right. My period. I'm late. Fuck. Looking at the time I saw that I still had half an hour left of my lunch break, grabbing my coat and bag I made my way out of the precinct and found the closets pharmacy. Walking into the pharmacy I found the isle I needed and picked up two of the closest pregnancy test near me. I paid for them, place them in my bag and made my way back to work. Walking back into the precinct I felt like I needed to be sick again. Throwing my bag in my chair I ran to the toilet.

"Amy babe?" I heard Jake question.

"Yeah?" I asked in-between gag.

"You okay?" he asked as he walked into my stall and grabbed my hair for me.

"No." I moaned as I threw up again.

"I think you should go home." He told me. Nodding my head I agreed with him that way I can do the tests sooner.

"I'm going to talk to Holt." He told me as he handed me a piece of gum from his pocket. Following him out of the toilet I made my way back to my desk, I sat down with a sigh and placed my head on my desk, this isn't part of my plan I don't want this, not yet I don't think. What if jakes doesn't want this? Wait Amy you don't know if you are pregnant yet. I told myself. I was talking to myself for so long I didn't realise Jake had come out of Holt's office until I felt him touch my arm.

"He said it's okay to go home. Come on I'll take you." Jake told me handing my bag.

Once we were back in the car, Jake drove us back to the apartment. He helped me out of the car and into the apartment, he placed me on the sofa turned on Netflix, placed a kiss on my forehead before going back to work. As soon as he was gone I grabbed my bag and walked to the bathroom. Pulling out the tests, I sat on the toilet and did what I was supposed to do, I mean it not that hard to pee on a stick.

Once I had finished with both test I put a timer on my phone. Two minutes and my life will change forever._ I mean I could have a child in 9 months. A little Jake. Maybe a little Amy. Shit, I may never make captain. But imagine Jake as a father I told myself. He'd be great father, he wouldn't want his child to go through what he did. _A loud ring broke through my thoughts, here the moment of truth. I walked over to the sink and turned over both tests.

_**Shit.**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**I'm pregnant.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading <strong>__**please review tell me how you feel.**_

_**RachelKatie14 x**_


End file.
